Bajo el muérdago
by Caris Bennet
Summary: Michael/Christine. Deberían ser como hermanos, pero no lo son. ¿Serán capaces de aceptarlo? Escrito en respuesta al reto "Navidad en el Jeffersonian".


Escrito en respuesta al reto "Navidad en el Jeffersonian" del forum de Bones en español. La pareja es Christine Booth y Michael Hodgins. Creo que es el primer fic de estas características que se escribe, al menos en español. Cuando me propusieron el reto pensé "Genial, últimamente estoy taaaaaan inspirada" (ironía) pero me vino esta idea a la mente y no me la pude quitar. Gracias a flo-uchiha por proponer el reto.

Espero que os guste.

**Disclaimer**: Bones pertenece a Fox y, salvo Trixie y Mark, los personajes no me pertenecen.

**Bajo el muérdago**

Era el último día de clase en el instituto Dumbar de Washington D.C. y se notaba el ambiente excitado ante las vacaciones de Navidad. Todo el edificio parecía dar la bienvenida a las fiestas con todos aquellos adornos alrededor. El espumillón campaba por doquier y había pequeñas ramas de muérdago colgadas de los marcos de las puertas, creando situaciones incómodas entre profesores y alumnos de las que los adolescentes no dudaban en reírse.

Dos chicas adolescentes, de unos 17 años, acababan de salir de clase y se dirigían a abrir sus taquillas. Una era alta, de piel color café con leche largo de café, cabello negro rizado y ojos color avellana. Su compañera era prácticamente de su estatura, de tez blanca muy pálida, cabello castaño y ojos grandes de un vívido color azul.

La muchacha negra miró a su alrededor y con un sonoro suspiro exclamó:

-¡Ya le vale a Harrison! Sólo le ha faltado poner espumillón en las taquillas. Creo que no lo ha hecho porque no se abrirían, que si por él fuera…

-Oh, vamos, Trix, no te metas con el pobre hombre –Harrison era el conserje más amable que había visto nunca el instituto y todos los alumnos lo adoraban-. Además, nunca estás tan gruñona al acabar las clases –bromeó su amiga-. ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada, Chris –replicó mientras cerraba la pequeña puerta con fuerza y se apoyaba en la taquilla con los brazos cruzados-. Es sólo que… no me gustan las navidades, ¿sabes? Y más con todo el rollo del divorcio de mis padres, todos los años igual: que si un año en casa de uno, otro en la del otro, que mis tíos pongan verde a mi padre cuando creen que no los oigo, que mi abuela ponga verde a mi madre…

Christine pasó un brazo por los hombros de su amiga y la abrazó ligeramente.

-Bah, son tonterías, ya se pasará –sonrió Trixie recomponiéndose-. Además, no quiero deprimirte, que sé que tú adoras estas fechas.

-No son para tanto –replicó Christine. Pero Trixie tenía razón, le encantaban las navidades. Parecía volverse una niña con ellas y le permitía ver a gente a la que normalmente apenas podía ver porque vivían lejos, como era el caso de tío Jared y tía Padme; tío Russ, tía Amy y sus casi-primas mayores, Hayley y Emma; el abuelo Max y el gran Hank, el abuelo de su padre, apodo cariñoso que le puso con 5 años. También venía su otra familia, la que no era carnal pero que siempre había estado allí, tía Angela, tío Hodgins y Mike. Su querido primo que sólo le sacaba 6 meses pero que iba un curso adelantado a ella.

-Chris, a mí no me engañas. Se te ha iluminado la cara –de repente la mirada de Trixie se tornó maliciosa- aunque eso también puede ser por con quien pasas las navidades –sonrió con picardía.

Christine suspiró con hastío y, a pesar de saber perfectamente a qué se refería su amiga, prefirió fingirse ignorante.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Este año también pasas las navidades con Hodgins?

-Sabes que sí. Y no le llames así, que Hodgins es mi tío –replicó ligeramente irritada.

-Mikey entonces –puso cara pensativa y sonrió-. Mikey y Chris. Me gusta, queda bien –antes de que su amiga pudiera replicar recibió un codazo-. Hablando del rey de Roma…

Un chico alto, de ojos marrones claros y rizado cabello castaño se acercaba a ellas por el pasillo, sumido en sus pensamientos, ajeno completamente a las miradas apreciativas que le dirigían las chicas con las que se cruzaba. Vio a las dos chicas apoyadas en la taquilla y la sonrisa que dirigió a Christine pareció iluminar todo el instituto. La chica sintió una calidez interna y devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa más ancha de lo que quería.

-¡Hola, Chris! –la saludó dándole una pequeña palmada en el hombro-. ¿Planeando ya las navidades?

-Claro –sonrió con embarazo. Quería decirle algo pero se sentía bloqueada, las mejillas le ardían y…-. Este año celebramos la Nochevieja en tu casa, ¿no?

-Y la Nochebuena en la tuya. Como todos los años –contestó el muchacho un poco confundido. Por un momento pareció querer decirle algo más, miró al suelo, levantó la vista y finalmente dijo-: Bueno, nos vemos –y se despidió con otra palmada en el hombro.

-¡No sé a qué esperas, tía! –la excitada voz de su amiga la sacó de su ensimismamiento-. Tenéis que enrollaros ¡ya!

-Es como mi hermano –respondió sin apartar la mirada de su amigo.

-¡Ay, si yo tuviera un hermano así…! –suspiró dramáticamente mientras miraba el culo de la silueta que se marchaba. Christine le dio un codazo y Trixie sonrió-. Oh, vamos, no es tu hermano. Ni siquiera es tu primo. Tú no lo miras como a un hermano –le guiñó un ojo y añadió-: Y desde luego él no te mira como si fueras su hermana…

-¿Qué dices? –trató de reír. Notaba las mejillas rojas y no podía evitar pensar en si tendría razón su amiga. Porque si era cierto que Mike sentía algo por ella… ¡No! Eran amigos, como si fueran hermanos. La voz de Trixie interrumpió otra vez el curso de sus pensamientos.

-¡Mira quién más viene por aquí! –rió señalando a Mark Johnson, la estrella del equipo de fútbol del instituto.

-Trixie, te gustan todos –rió Christine con falso tono de censura.

-Sí, y tú les gustas a todos… No sé lo que les das.

Antes de que Christine pudiera refutarlo Mark se paró ante ella, colocando una mano en la taquilla, por encima de su hombro y acercándose mucho a ella, invadiendo su espacio personal.

-Hola, Chris, estaba pensando que tú y yo deberíamos salir estas navidades. Mi padre me ha comprado un coche nuevo y…

Iba a decirle que no pero miró a su amiga que puso cara de "¿Eres tonta? ¡Di que sí!"

-Eeeeh… lo pensaré.

-Vale, te llamaré para quedar.

-De acuerdo.

-Por cierto, no tengo tu móvil, ¿me lo das?

-Claro –sonrió levemente e intercambiaron teléfonos ante la atenta y emocionada mirada de Trixie.

-Adiós.

En cuanto se fue, Trixie agarró a Christine de los antebrazos y comenzó a dar saltitos sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Pero qué les das? ¡Mark Johnson!

-Trixie, baja la voz, que todos nos miran –Christine trataba de tranquilizar a su demasiado excitada amiga.

Trixie respiró hondo y preguntó con una sonrisa:

-Entonces, ¿vas a salir con él?

-No lo sé, no creo… no es mi tipo.

-Claro, te gusta más Mike.

-Trixie, déjalo ya, ¿vale? Me estás poniendo de mal humor –dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

Su amiga se puso seria y la agarró de las manos, deteniéndola. Christine no pudo evitar un suspiro.

-¿Qué?

-Puede que yo diga muchas tonterías o que parezca que no me tomo las cosas en serio –comenzó mirándola a los ojos-. Pero la vida son cuatro días y dos nos los pasamos durmiendo. Además creo de verdad que entre Michael y tú hay algo.

-No hay nada, Trix.

Trixie vio en los ojos de su amiga tal miedo que decidió no presionarla más.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no sales con Mark? –Christine le dio un codazo-. ¡Auch! ¡Si lo digo por tu bien, tienes que aprovechar la vida!

Christine sonrió, miró un punto por encima de la cabeza de Trix y dijo:

-¡Hola, Nate!

Trixie se giró rápidamente para encontrarse con que no había nadie. Miró a su amiga que se reía a carcajada limpia.

-Eres mala…

-He aprendido de la mejor –sonrió apoyándose ligeramente en su hombro mientras salían hacia casa.

* * *

><p>Era Nochebuena y la casa de Christine bullía de actividad. Brennan y Booth estaban mano a mano en la cocina aunque realmente era Brennan la que cocinaba y Booth quien picaba de las fuentes con comida.<p>

-¡Booth! –lo regañó Brennan-. Tienes que esperar a la cena.

-¡Pero es que tengo hambre ahora! –exclamó Booth fingiendo hacer pucheros. Brennan sonrió negando con la cabeza. El agente la agarró del brazo y la giró colocándola frente a él-. Estás preciosa –susurró contra sus labios.

La antropóloga se sonrojó.

-¡Pero si aún no me he arreglado!

-Lo sé, pero eso no quita que lo estés.

Brennan rió complacida y dejó que su marido la besara con pasión. Christine, que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta, negó con la cabeza, divertida, y entró en la cocina.

-Ejem… iba a preguntar si necesitáis ayuda pero es obvio que os las arregláis bien solos.

Brennan se separó de Booth con una sonrisa ruborizada y pidió a su hija que la ayudara. Booth también estaba a ello cuando sonó el timbre.

-Debe de ser Angela –comentó Brennan. Christine notó su corazón palpitar y trató por todos los medios de tranquilizarlo.

-Ya voy yo –comentó y salió a la puerta a darle la bienvenida a su tía.

-¡Hola, cielo! –saludó mientras le daba dos besos a su sobrina-. He venido para ver en qué puedo ayudar a tu madre.

-No te preocupes, papá ya la está "ayudando" –dijo con intención. La artista la miró admirada y dijo con una sonrisa.

-A veces pareces más hija mía que de Brennan. Por cierto, he traído muérdago –sonrió. Angela opinaba que su amiga nunca ponía el suficiente y se dedicaba a adornar todas las habitaciones de la casa de los Booth con él-. En cuanto acabe con esto voy a la cocina.

Tal como prometió, Angela apareció a los diez minutos. Cuando llevaban media hora cocinando volvió a sonar el timbre.

La gente fue llegando hasta que sólo faltaban Jared y Padme y los chicos Hodgins. Parker no podía venir pero a cambio estaría con ellos en Nochevieja y durante casi todas las vacaciones. Volvió a sonar el timbre y los tres adultos miraron a Christine, que había dado la bienvenida a todos los que habían ido llegando.

-A mí no me miréis –dijo con fastidio-, estoy con las manos en la masa –comentó mientras hacía la salsa.

-No hay masa, estás con la salsa de…

-Es una forma de hablar, Huesos.

-Es un decir, Brennan –dijo Angela a la vez que Booth-. Ya voy yo a abrir –comentó la artista dejando a un lado la decoración del plato con canapés.

-¡Hola, familia! –la voz de Hodgins irrumpió en la estancia, teñida de su habitual buen humor. Mamá le había contado que el tío Hodgins había tenido problemas de ira cuando lo conoció, pero a Christine le costaba imaginárselo. Pocas personas eran más felices que Jack Hodgins, salvo tal vez, sus propios padres.

Percibió más que oyó a Mike colocándose a su espalda.

-Hola, Chris –susurró en su oído y la chica no pudo evitar estremecerse. Siempre había sido como su hermano, ¿por qué…? ¿Por qué le atraía tanto entonces?

-Me has asustado –respondió con voz débil.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención –contestó el muchacho con sinceridad.

-No pasa nada –sonrió Christine y Mike sintió acelerársele el corazón.

-Aquí sólo estorbáis –dijo Brennan a los Hodgins-, es mejor que os vayáis al salón como los demás. ¡Ah! Y no os olvidéis de dejar los abrigos en el dormitorio de Christine.

-Hija, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Booth con preocupación-. Pareces mareada.

-Estoy bien, es sólo el calor, los fogones…

-Ve al salón con los demás –resolvió Brennan.

-No, mamá, si prefiero ayudar…

-Sólo nos faltan 5 minutos, anda, ve.

-De acuerdo.

Cuando entró en el salón sintió la mirada de Michael clavarse en ella pero trató por todos los medios de no mirarlo mientras se sentaba y se incorporaba al monólogo del abuelo Max. Christine sospechaba que la mitad de las historias que contaba eran inventadas, pero aquello no les quitaba encanto.

-¿Así que a pesar de ser un fugitivo buscado entraste en el FBI a ver a tía Brennan disfrazado de sacerdote? –preguntó Mike guiñándole un ojo a Christine. Ambos se sabían la historia de memoria pero era casi una tradición navideña escuchar aquellas historias una y otra vez.

-Sí, dije que era un amigo de su padre.

-¿Y mamá no se dio cuenta? –preguntó Christine.

-Bueno, ya sabes cómo es tu madre… Además yo me había hecho la cirugía estética y hacía más de 15 años que no me veía.

-Ya, pero la estructura ósea no cambia, tuvo que darse cuenta –rebatió.

-Mi niña, hay veces que lo más cercano a nuestros ojos es lo más difícil de ver –comentó Max mirándola con cariño.

-¡A la mesa! –resonó la voz de Booth que acababa de entrar, haciendo que todos se levantaran y se dirigieran al comedor.

-¿Ya has decidido qué quieres estudiar? –preguntó Brennan a su "sobrino" apenas se sentaron a la mesa.

-Sí. Bueno, no te extrañará pero al final me he decidido por la Antropología Forense.

-Ni todos los bichos ni todo el barro lograron hacerle cambiar de opinión –suspiró Hodgins con falso pesar-. Y eso que adoras a tu iguana Freddy.

-Bueno, Hodgins, supongo que te consolará que Christine sea toda una artista con los ordenadores –contraatacó Booth-. Cosa que no me extraña, porque está aprendiendo con la mejor.

-Booth, Angela no es la mejor –constató Brennan con su típico tono absoluto.

-Gracias, cielo –replicó la artista con ironía.

-Eso no quita que seas una profesional excelente –trató torpemente de defenderla. Booth le pasó una mano tranquilizadora por los hombros.

-Sí que lo es, mamá. Si supieras las cosas que sé hacer… y no todas son legales.

-No he oído eso –replicó Booth rápidamente, a lo que todos se rieron.

La cena pasó con asombrosa rapidez, entre risas y buen humor, gracias a la afinidad entre todos los comensales. Cuando bien quisieron darse cuenta, ya era hora de marcharse a sus respectivas casas.

Prácticamente todos se habían ido, sólo faltaban por irse los Hodgins.

-Quedaos hablando un rato más, ya voy yo a por los abrigos –dijo Mike, solícito.

El adolescente subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Christine y se la encontró tumbada en la cama, profundamente dormida. Dejó escapar una sonrisa tierna y se sentó a su lado, tratando de no despertarla. Sin embargo, la chica se removió ante el cambio en la distribución del peso en la cama y abrió los ojos.

-¡Oh! Hola… ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? –preguntó restregándose los somnolientos ojos.

-Vi-vine… -trató de aclararse su súbitamente seca garganta- he venido a por los abrigos.

-Os los iba a bajar. He bajado los de todos, es sólo que…

-Estás cansada, no te preocupes –Michael cogió los abrigos y se levantó, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Te acompaño, no… no vas a ir con todos los abrigos –replicó la chica cogiéndole el de Angela mientras se reunía con él en el umbral de la puerta. Lo miró con nerviosismo, alzó la vista y vio una de las ramas de muérdago que Angela había colgado-. Muérdago –dijo sin pensar, señalando la ramita.

-Muérdago –susurró a su vez Michael. Alzó la mano y retiró un mechón de pelo de la cara de Christine. Acarició con suavidad su mejilla y la chica sintió arder sus mejillas y su corazón detenerse. Sus labios estaban cerca, muy cerca, estaban a punto de besarse…

-¡Michael! ¿Te has perdido? –se oyó la voz jocosa de Hodgins, haciendo que ambos se separaran abruptamente, profundamente sonrojados.

Bajaron corriendo las escaleras y Christine no miró a Michael durante la conversación de despedida. Se sentía demasiado avergonzada. ¿Había estado a punto de besarse con él? ¿Cómo había podido ocurrir? ¿Y por qué maldecía a Hodgins por haberlos interrumpido?

Finalmente llegó el momento de la despedida y, tras desearse feliz navidad se dirigieron a la salida. Michael, en un desesperado intento por lograr la atención de la chica se despidió con un:

-¡Feliz navidad, hermanita!

En cuanto aquellas palabras salieron de su boca, las lamentó.

* * *

><p><em>Hermanita.<em>

-Como si fuera su hermana pequeña –pensó con amargura mientras se desvestía y se metía en la cama. El sueño que la había invadido entre los abrigos ahora la esquivaba. Recordaba su corazón palpitar acelerado cuando Michael había estado a punto de besarla pero sentía rompérsele en mil pedazos ante el "hermanita". Para él sólo era su hermana. Daba igual que para ella "hermano" fuera la definición que menos le pegara. Él sólo la quería como a una hermana. Había sido el muérdago, una enajenación mental transitoria que diría su madre.

_Hermanita._

Lloró hasta que finalmente el sueño la venció.

* * *

><p>La Navidad no trajo mucha alegría para Christine. A pesar de las bromas y las risas de siempre, sentía una extraña amargura en su interior y trataba de rebelarse con todas su fuerzas contra ella.<p>

El amor trae alegría, te hace sentir completo, te hace ser mejor persona, solía decir su padre. Pero no le estaba trayendo alegría, sólo tristeza. No.

Su rebelión silenciosa fue hacia Michael. No habló con él durante toda la comida de Navidad. No lo miró ni le sonrió. Había sonrisas para todo el mundo salvo para él y la mirada decepcionada que le dedicó Michael al despedirse se le clavó en el alma.

Enseguida se fue a la cama y volvió a llorar hasta quedarse dormida.

* * *

><p>Los días fueron pasando y Christine no volvió a llorar. Sentía una ligera y dolorosa punzada en el corazón cada vez que pensaba en Michael pero la ignoraba lo mejor que podía.<p>

El 31 de diciembre después de comer recibió un mensaje de Mark.

_Ola wpa!kdms sta tard?pso x t csa a ls 6_

-Compro vocal –musitó la adolescente para sí al ver el críptico mensaje. Decidió llamar a Trixie. Esas cosas se le daban muchísimo mejor a su amiga.

-Hola, Trix, ¿qué tal van las navidades? –preguntó mecánicamente.

-Mejor de lo que esperaba, al parecer mi abuela ha decido comportarse…

-Me alegro.

-Uy… ¿Qué te pasa? Y no me digas nada porque te conozco.

Christine suspiró, ¿acaso no era para eso para lo que la había llamado? y le contó toda la historia.

-¡Estuvo a punto de besarte!

-Sí, y me llamó hermanita.

-¡Qué poco tacto!

-¡Sí, qué poco! –comentó Christine con acritud-. Pero hay más. Hoy… bueno, hace media hora me ha llegado un sms de Mark proponiéndome una cita para esta tarde a las 6.

-¿Y qué le has dicho? –Chris se podía imaginar la sonrisa de su amiga al otro lado de la línea.

-Aún no le he contestado.

-Deberías salir con él.

-Es que no me gusta…

-Es guapo y está bueno, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Y Michael te ha llamado hermanita, ¿no?

-¿Tienes que restregármelo?

-Sólo estoy haciendo un análisis realista de la situación, Chris –suspiró-. Sal con Mark, diviértete. Hay que besar muchas ranas hasta encontrar a tu príncipe.

-Supongo que a veces tienes que quedarte con la segunda mejor opción, ¿no? –suspiró-. Gracias, Trix, de veras. Eres la mejor.

-De nada. Sabes que me encantaría estar ahí para ayudarte. Cómo odio Chicago, no conozco a nadie que no sea de mi familia.

-Piensa que dentro de poco nos veremos.

-Sí. Bueno, tengo que colgar, mi abuela me está llamando. Pásatelo bien esta tarde.

-Gracias, adiós.

Colgó con un suspiro y se tumbó en la cama, mirando al techo. Sintió unos nudillos tocar con suavidad a su puerta y se incorporó sobresaltada, temiendo que fuera su padre. Papá era demasiado intuitivo y enseguida sabía cuando algo no iba del todo bien con uno de sus hijos. Se había pasado toda la semana esquivándolo por miedo a que la interrogara. Su padre era demasiado bueno interrogándola.

-Ah, eres tú –dijo aliviada al ver a su madre-. Pasa.

Brennan se sentó en la cama a su lado y agarró su mano. Recordaba haber visto a Christine inquieta durante toda la semana. Cuando se lo había comentado a Booth, el agente le había reconocido la misma inquietud pero se había negado a hablar con la adolescente.

"_-Son asuntos de chicos, Huesos, y a mí no querrá contármelo._

_-Pero yo no sé sacar información –le había contestado, preocupada._

_-No tienes que sacársela, sólo tienes que reconfortarla. Sabes reconfortar a todos los Booth –había replicado su marido abrazándola."_

-Cariño, estás un poco rara últimamente. ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada, mamá, es sólo que… -suspiró-. A veces las cosas no salen cómo quieres.

-¿Te refieres a como habías planeado?

-Sí, algo así.

Brennan sonrió de medio lado, como si se riera de un chiste personal, y replicó:

-Tú no entrabas en mis planes. Bueno, ni tú, ni papá ni nadie. Nadie entraba en mis planes desde que mis padres se fueron.

-Pero papá te hizo cambiar de opinión, ¿no?

-Sí –sonrió-. Bueno, tu padre y tu tía Angela, que se pasó años diciendo que deberíamos estar juntos.

-Pero os costó lo vuestro… -agregó con una sonrisa. Le gustaba escuchar la historia de sus padres, sobre todo cuando la contaban entre los dos.

-Sí… Booth esperó hasta que se cansó de esperar.

-Hannah –susurró Christine. Nunca la conoció pero sabía que había sido una novia de su padre.

-Sí. Y ahí fue cuando yo tuve que esperarlo a él. Pero no me arrepiento, Christine, porque tu padre tenía razón. Cuando encuentras a la persona que te corresponde lo sabes, y no merece la pena dudar. No sé qué te aflige, cariño, y sospecho que no me lo contarás pero… te queda mucha vida por delante, no te preocupes por hoy en día. Ya encontrarás a la persona que te corresponde. Y cuando la encuentres lo sabrás dentro de ti y no dudarás.

-Pero tú rechazaste a papá.

-Eso no significa que no lo quisiera. Temía hacerle daño.

-Ya… Eres una romántica, mamá.

Brennan sonrió tratando por todos los medios de no reírse a carcajadas. Jamás pensó que nadie, y mucho menos su hija, fuera a llamarla romántica.

-No lo soy.

-Sí que lo eres. Pero hay que besar muchas ranas antes de encontrar a tu príncipe -dijo repitiendo las palabras de su amiga.

-¿Ranas? ¡Ah, chicos! –exclamó al captar la metáfora-. Como madre me gustaría encerrarte en casa por decir algo así. Es curioso, ¿no? –musitó para sí-. Pero como mujer te diré que yo besé muchas ranas, por así decirlo, y no mereció la pena especialmente. Si te soy sincera, no recuerdo la mayor parte de los nombres de aquellos hombres. Mi vida cambió cuando conocí a tu padre y podría haber vivido perfectamente sin conocer a aquellas "ranas" –sonrió. Sabía que su hija tenía ciertas "necesidades biológicas" pero no iba a dejarle utilizar ese argumento. Sonó el timbre y se levantó de la cama-. Creo que es Mike, que viene a echar unos cestos con Parker.

-Canastas, mamá, en baloncesto se llaman canastas –la corrigió sonriendo.

-¿Por qué no bajas con ellos? ¿O por qué no llamas a una amiga para salir?

-Sí, es buena idea, llamaré a Rose. Gracias, mamá.

-De nada, Chris.

Cogió el móvil y contestó al mensaje de Mark:

_De acuerdo, pero no me recojas en mi casa. A las 6 en el parque._

Lo último que necesitaba era que su padre le hiciera el tercer grado a Mark.

* * *

><p>Eran las cinco y media de la tarde y Parker y Michael estaban jugando al baloncesto en el patio de la casa de los Booth cuando la puerta se abrió y Christine salió de ella, saludándolos a su paso. Michael, que en ese momento estaba haciendo botar el balón, la miró y ese tenía la pelota, la miró y aquel fue el descuido que aprovechó el mayor de los Booth para robarle el balón y encestar.<p>

Parker paró el balón y lo colocó bajo su axila.

-Estás enamorado de ella.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Es como mi hermana!

Parker negó con la cabeza ante un comentario que le recordaba demasiado a las respuestas de su padre de "es mi compañera" cuando le preguntaba por qué la doctora Huesos y él no eran novios.

-No, tío. Es **mi** hermana. No la tuya. Y desde luego no la miras como se mira a una hermana –colocó una mano en su hombro y añadió con una sonrisa-. Papá te va a matar.

-¡No le digas nada!

-Tranquilo, tío, claro que no –replicó sonriendo ante la confesión involuntaria-. Pero lleva unos días un poco rara y apostaría a que es por ti. Deberías hablar con ella.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí.

-¿Te importa si…?

-No, vete. Habla con ella. Pero cuidado con lo que le haces a mi hermanita –dijo en un tono jocoso que no impidió a Mike ver la amenaza bajo él.

El adolescente sonrió y corrió a alcanzar a Christine.

-¡Chris, espera! ¿A dónde vas? Te acompaño –le dijo una vez la alcanzó.

-Vale –replicó. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al parque.

-Qué guapa estás –comentó con timidez al fijarse en que Christine se había maquillado y llevaba tacones, vestido y medias.

-Gracias –replicó ruborizándose.

De repente un pensamiento alarmante saltó en la cabeza de Michael.

-Y… esto, ¿con quién has quedado? ¿Trix?

-No, con Mark. Me ha pedido una cita.

-¿Mark Johnson? –preguntó Michael con el rostro descompuesto.

-Sí, el mismo. ¿Por qué?

Michael recordó una conversación que había oído por fuera del instituto el último día entre Mark y sus amigos.

_-¿Christine Booth? Tío, ¿qué ostias fumas? Es una empollona con pinta de no haber roto un plato en su puta vida._

_-¿Tú la has visto, James? Está muy buena y las que parecen más modositas son luego las que más… -rió socarronamente e hizo un gesto obsceno. Mike sintió deseos de pegarle en la cara pero se contuvo._

-No me gusta. No salgas con él.

-¿Qué eres, mi padre? –preguntó la chica con rabia. Miró el reloj, las seis y diez. ¿Por qué Mark tardaba tanto?-. No eres nadie para decirme con quién debo salir y con quién no.

En ese momento apareció Mark por la carretera y tocó el claxon.

-Por favor –Mike la retuvo por los brazos y la miró con ojos suplicantes. _No… ¿por qué tenía que mirarla así?_

-Adiós, hermanito –respondió zafándose de él y entrando en el coche.

Mike la vio marchar y miró a Mark con odio.¿Ese tío iba a ponerle las manos encima a su adorada Christine? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer semejante castigo? _Ah, sí, llamarla hermanita_, pensó con acritud. Michael Hodgins no era una persona violenta pero, mientras los veía alejarse pensó que más le valía a Mark tratarla bien porque, de no ser así, él mismo se encargaría de romper cada uno de los huesos de su ingrato cuerpo.

Suspiró y se dirigió hacia casa.

* * *

><p>Mark parecía tener un respeto rayano en la obsesión por su coche nuevo. Cada poco vigilaba que no tocara nada para que no lo manchara y, Christine supo desde el principio que, si tuviera que elegir entre el coche y ella, la elección sería clara para él… y desde luego no la elegiría a ella.<p>

Su cita la llevó a una cafetería, tomaron unos batidos y le hizo las preguntas pertinentes sobre su vida y contestó a todas las suyas. Aún así, había algo en él que le escamaba a Christine. No sabía qué era exactamente pero a veces le parecía que la observaba en silencio y no con amor, sino que era una especie de mirada calculadora.

Salieron de la cafetería y se montaron en el coche. Ya había oscurecido, eran las siete y media y tenía que estar a las ocho en casa de los Hodgins para la cena de Nochevieja. Realmente se alegraba de que la estuviera llevando ya de vuelta a casa porque se había aburrido bastante. Sonreía y reía ante sus chistes pero una parte de ella sólo quería llegar y quitarse la máscara, dejar de sonreír por obligación.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó alarmada al ver que no se dirigían a su casa ni a la de Mike.

-Es una sorpresa –sonrió Mark y algo en esa sonrisa erizó todo el vello del cuerpo de Christine.

Subieron por una ladera hasta llegar a la famosa colina del amor a las afueras de Washington D.C. _Oh, Dios mío_, pensó Christine con alarma. Su cita paró el motor y, antes de que la chica pudiera reaccionar, la mano de Mark estaba en su nuca y sus labios se acercaban a los de ella. Una parte dentro de ella pensó _¿Por qué no? Nunca te han besado antes y Mike no lo hará_. Y mientras sentía aquellos labios acercarse a los suyos descubrió con alarma que se sentía completamente fría. No había calor en su rostro ni su corazón palpitaba alocado como cuando Mike estuvo a punto de besarla.

Sus labios se juntaron y los de Mark presionaron contra los suyos con demasiada fuerza, obligándola a abrir la boca. Cuando sintió la lengua del chico invadir su boca sintió asco y lo agarró de los hombros, obligándolo a que se separara de ella.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó enfadado.

-Llévame a casa, por favor, tengo que estar para la cena.

-Oh, vamos, Christine, enrróllate, seguro que puedes sacar más tiempo.

-No, no puedo –lo miró con una mirada tan heladora que el chico resopló con rabia y encendió el motor.

Mientras se dirigían a su casa por la carretera suspiró aliviada. Su compañero de coche estaba enfadado pero le daba igual. Su madre tenía razón, no merecía la pena. Prefería esperar a hacer algo que en realidad no quería hacer.

No llevaba ni quince minutos con estos pensamientos cuando sintió una mano en su rodilla.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó incrédula.

-Nada –contestó Mark sin dejar de mirar a la carretera.

-Para, por favor –rogó mientras notaba con alarma que la mano del chico iba subiendo por su pierna. Trató de retirar su mano pero Mark hacía fuerza y no podía-. Te he dicho que pares.

-Oh, vamos, Chris, no seas estrecha. Si te has pasado toda la tarde calentándome…

Aquellas palabras fueron como una bofetada en la cara. Lo miró con odio y le dijo:

-Déjame bajar. Compórtate o me bajo.

-Pues bájate. A ver cómo vas hasta casa sin mí –le dijo con chulería.

Era cierto, no tenía forma de llegar hasta casa y estaba en medio de una autovía. Pero no podía quedarse con él en el coche, de modo que abrió la manilla y salió. Apenas cerró la puerta, Mark aceleró y se alejó rápidamente en la lejanía.

-Tenía que haberle rallado el coche –musitó para sí.

Sin embargo, en cuanto supo que Mark no podía verla se echó a llorar. _¡Qué navidades tan espantosas!_, pensó mientras caminaba por el arcén. Eran las ocho menos diez y a ese paso no iba a llegar nunca a casa de los Hodgins. Necesitaba que alguien la llevara pero no podía llamar a su padre. Ah, no. Su padre le partiría las piernas a Mark si se enteraba de que la había abandonado en el arcén de una carretera. ¿Parker? Sí, Parker le haría preguntas pero respetaría su silencio.

Llamó a Parker tres veces pero las tres saltó su buzón de voz antes de dar ningún tono.

-Tienes el móvil apagado. Genial, Parker. –Justo cuando más lo necesitaba. No le quedaba otra que llamar a Mike.

Marcó el número y Michael lo cogió al primer tono.

-Hola, Mike –maldijo su voz temblorosa por las lágrimas y el frío.

-Hola, Chris, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Pod-podrías recogerme? Estoy en la autopista en la entrada a D.C., en el kilómetro… -miró la señal unos metros más allá- 53.

-Quédate ahí, estoy en diez minutos –y colgó.

Christine guardó el móvil en el bolso y se acurrucó más dentro de su chaqueta. Los tacones la estaban matando y deseaba poder sentarse en el arcén pero sabía que si lo hacía se moriría de frío.

A los siete minutos exactos desde que había llamado a Michael, apareció su coche, deteniéndose suavemente a su lado en el arcén.

Bajó la ventanilla y le sonrió.

-¿Cuánto por alegrarme la noche? –bromeó.

-Calla –le dijo pero sonrió por primera vez en aquella horrible noche.

Se subió al coche y Michael arrancó. Llevaban cinco minutos de trayecto cuando el muchacho se atrevió a romper el silencio.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada, sólo que… -las lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro y sacó un pañuelo para secárselas-. Lo siento, odio llorar.

-No te preocupes –contestó Mike con dulzura, secándole las lágrimas con el pulgar. Lo mataba verla llorar-. No me lo cuentes si no quieres.

-Pero es que quiero contártelo –respiró hondo y trató de tranquilizarse-. Tenías razón con Mark. Me llevó a la colina del amor, me besó y… -el rostro de Michael se contrajo en una mueca por un segundo- odié cada segundo del beso.

Respiró hondo y siguió:

-Le pedí que me llevara a casa y en mitad del camino me puso una mano en la rodilla y… -las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin permiso.

-Sshhh… tranquila –susurró Michael. Deseaba darle una paliza a Mark por haberla hecho sufrir así. La miró y lamentó que estar conduciendo le impidiera abrazarla. Aún así se las ingenió para colocar una mano en su hombro.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que entraron en la ciudad.

-Tenías razón. No debí salir con él –susurró Christine. Michael siguió mirando fijamente a la carretera y la chica pensó que no diría nada cuando de repente suspiró y confesó.

-No fue un sentimiento fraternal el que me inspiró a advertirte. Yo… -suspiró-. Quise besarte bajo el muérdago en Nochebuena.

-Me llamaste hermanita. Nadie quiere besar a su hermana –replicó Christine con algo del espíritu de negación de su madre.

-Lo sé, fue… estabas tan distante que quise despedirme de ti y me salió esa chorrada –Acababan de llegar a casa de los Hodgins y Mike paró el motor. Enmarcó la cara de Christine con las manos y susurró-: Nunca has sido una hermana para mí. Deberías haberlo sido, pero nunca ha sido así.

Christine se lo quedó mirando, incapaz de hablar y el nerviosismo del chico aumentó. Iba a disculparse por sus palabras cuando la chica al fin abrió la boca.

-Tú tampoco eres un hermano para mí –dijo agachando la mirada. Un mechón de cabello cayó sobre su frente y Mike se lo remetió con suavidad detrás de la oreja, obligándola a devolverle la mirada-. Yo también quise besarte bajo el muérdago.

Se acercaron lentamente, sus corazones palpitando cuando oyeron los pasos de alguien que se acercaba. Se separaron rápidamente.

-¡Christine, Michael! ¿Dónde os habíais metido? –preguntó Booth mientras le abría la puerta del coche a su hija-. Vamos, todos os están esperando. A tu madre está a punto de darle un ataque, ya sabes cómo es con la puntualidad.

Los adolescentes sonrieron mientras maldecían internamente al agente. Pero esta vez no habría malentendidos, esta vez ninguno de los dos llamaría "hermano" al otro.

* * *

><p>-10… 11… 12… ¡Feliz Año Nuevo a todos! –gritaron todos al unísono. Booth y Brennan y Angela y Hodgins dieron la bienvenida al año con un apasionado beso. Michael sonrió a Christine pero nadie salvo Parker se dio cuenta de ello cuando, aprovechando la confusión del momento, la agarró de la mano y tiró de ella hacia la terraza.<p>

-Mira el umbral de la puerta –sonrió el muchacho.

-Muérdago.

-Sí –susurró Mike contra sus labios-. Muérdago. Nadie nos va a quitar nuestro beso bajo el muérdago –y dicho esto la besó con dulzura.

Christine se sintió sonrojar, su corazón latía desbocado y la felicidad la invadió. Devolvió el beso con toda su alma y supo que su madre tenía razón. No tenía sentido besar ranas pudiendo besar a Michael.

-Feliz Año Nuevo –susurró en su oído.

Michael sonrió.

-Sí que va a ser feliz.

FIN

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**¡Felices fiestas!**

**¿Opiniones, comentarios, sugerencias?**


End file.
